1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to separating and closure means, and more particularly to a reuseable means for securing flexible containers such as plastic bags and the like, and for holding items such as tools, utensils, wires, and cables in a desired location and spacing, and for covering a container yet allowing limited access to other items and substances to be placed into the container without removing the cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Securing flexible bags has developed over the years from string ties on burlap bags to coated wires currently used on plastic bags containing, for example, a loaf of bread. A small plastic clip with a center hole and an access slot through which the open end of a plastic bag can be slipped, has also become very common. To hold and separate wires, plastic clip-on devices are common in automobile ignition systems. These clip-on devices are generally a series of "C" shaped semi-rigid devices to hold ignition wires apart from each other and away from hot exhaust manifold parts. Tool and utensil holders have varied from a piece of flexible strap fastened at various points to a length of shelving or to a board, to a plurality of holes drilled into a shelf. There is a "sock sorter" available on the market which has a circular bead and a plurality of pie shaped holding fingers extending into the center. These sock holders are unsatisfactory because the socks become entangled and snagged in the sock sorter. The holding fingers do not sufficiently fill the entire space between the central access hole and the bead; but instead there is too much space left between the fingers for the material of the socks to occupy and become ensnared.